Taken care of
by purpledragon6
Summary: Dick is in a fight. How will Bruce handle it?
1. Taken Care Of

Dick was covered in dirt and bruises when he came home that day. His clothes were ripped in a few places and the skin on one of his knuckles was broken. Casually he walked past his adopted father's office, waved to him and then made off for his bedroom. Bruce however, sprang up from his chair and ran to his son, stopping him before he could reach the bedroom door.

"What happened." He asked sternly looking the boy over.

"I got in a fight with some guy at school." Dick answered bluntly.

Bruce wasted no time pulling out his phone and called the school who upon answering reviled that they knew nothing about Dick getting into a fight with anyone and that if it had happened on the school grounds then they would have noticed but even so they would keep a closer eye on the boy until they found out who he had the fight with. 20 minutes later he closed his phone and turned his attention Dick. He took the 13 year old up stairs. He wet down a wash cloth and began to wash off the cuts. Dick winced in pain as he did this.

He pulled out a pack of Band-Aids and put them on the open wounds. The cartoons on them made Dick laugh weakly. He took him back down stairs and sat him on the couch and turned on the TV. Bruce returned with an ice-pack and placed it on Dick's leg. He turned to leave happy to see that Dick was OK now but still curious as to who had started the fight. Well they don't call him the worlds greatest detective for nothing.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Dick looked both ways. He walked quickly and quietly out of the school.

"Hey Grayson, I'm not finished with you yet." A voice yelled.

He turned around and met a fist to his face. He fell back and winced in pain while blood flowed out his lip. He looked up and saw George, a fellow student and your typical school bully who for some reason picked Dick as his target. Dick staggered to his feet but George punched him in the gut this time. He fell to the ground as a small group of children had gathered around them.

George pick Dick up by his hair and punch him square in the nose. Blood was smeared across his face. George was just about to hit Dick again when the boy got back to his feet and threw a punch that sent George into the nearby brick wall and then falling to the ground clutching his more than likely broken nose in and crying out loudly. Just then the principle and the nurse ran out of the school. The principle gave him a warning look then sent one to George as she picked them both up by their collars and examined them. The principle led them both to the nurses office to be patched up and then left with to go call their parents. fifteen minutes later the first of the parents arrived.

"I'm here to pick up my son." A firm voice said sternly.

Dick was happy when he recognized the voice. It was the voice of his adopted father. He entered the nurse's office and sat down at the end of the cot that Dick was laying down on.

"How you feeling?" Bruce asked

"Crappy." Dick said

"How long has this been going on for." He asked.

"A few weeks." Dick muttered.

"You should have told me that this continued." Bruce said

"I know." Dick said, folding his arms behind his head. "Its just the fights never got this bad, usually I'd fight back and it scare him off for a bit."

Bruce sighed and helped him up.

"Lets go home." Bruce said as he walked Dick to the car.


	2. Fight Back: AU

**A/N: I wrote this story around the same time I got this account which is when I started writing and I've been recently doing this thing where I fix up old stories. So here is the remake of Taken Care Of.**

* * *

Dick shuffled into the house as quickly as he could, picking at the dried up pieces of dirt that currently stuck to his arms. His school uniform was ripped at the collar area and the skin on one of his knuckles had been broken and a thin line of crimson leaked into the tissue bandage he had. Casually he walked past his adopted father's office, waved to him and then made off for his bedroom, hoping he hadn't noticed. Bruce however, sprang up from his chair but then calmly walked to his son,stopping him before he could reach the bedroom door with a stern and loud clearing of his throat.

"Dick, are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked sternly, looking the boy over and not even giving him the option of lying.

The little bird knew this. Bruce wouldn't be convinced with anything but the truth, and so with a roll of his eyes, he took a deep breath and very calmly admitted what had happened.

"I got in a fight with some guy at school." Dick answered bluntly, pointing to the make-shift dressing on his left hand.

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose and then wasted no time pulling out his phone, then shooed the boy off to his room, and called the school, who upon answering reviled that they knew nothing about Dick getting into a fight with anyone and that if it had happened on the school grounds then they would have noticed. Even so, they would keep a closer eye on things now and would pull Dick aside after school the next day to ask him (Bruce having said that the boy was not present at the time to answer).

After this, he hung up the phone and went back to his office. He always kept a spare package of bandaids in the drawer of his desk (for paper cuts or pen stabs) and in long strides, made his way back to his ward's bedroom. The boy was in his bathroom, carefully wiping the blood and dirt off of himself and running certain bruises under cold water to numb them. Upon seeing Bruce, he held out his bleeding hand and was rewarded with a SpongeBob bandage.

The cartoons on them made Dick laugh weakly as he then looked up at Bruce with a questioning glance. Bruce didn't explain them, instead he took Dick back downstairs and sat him on the couch and turned on the TV. The older man then left the room, and returned with an ice-pack and placed it on Dick's leg. He turned to leave, somewhat happy to see that Dick was OK now, but was still curious as to who had started the fight. With a smirk, he returned to his office. They did't call him the worlds greatest detective for nothing, you know.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Dick looked both ways then walked quickly and quietly out of the school. The talk with the Principal hadn't happened yet, not like it was a bother to him though. He was faced against the worst villains in Gotham city. A school yard bully was no skin off his bones. Or knuckles in this case.

"Hey Grayson, I'm not finished with you yet." A voice yelled suddenly from the corner of the school building.

He turned around and met a fist to his face. He fell back and winced in pain while blood flowed out his lip. He looked up and saw George, a fellow student and your typical school bully, who for some reason picked Dick as his target. Dick fake staggered to his feet, pretending to be hurt, only to swing his own punch and knock the other across the jaw. George punched as him but aimed for his gut this time. Dick fell to the ground and winced in pain as a small group of children had gathered around them.

George pick Dick up by his hair and was about to punch him square in the nose but the little Bird managed to get out of his grip and beat him to it. George threw another punch that sent Dick into the nearby brick wall. He growled and was just about to return the punch but stopped suddenly and suddenly grabbed his nose and groaned loudly in pain. Just then the principle and the nurse ran out of the school. The principle gave them both an angry look but George, her gaze seemed to turn to fire since the scene now made him appear the most violent of the two. She picked them both up by their collars and examined them and then turned them over to the nurse. The woman took them back to her office, patched them up and then left with to go call their parents. Fifteen minutes later the first of the parents arrived.

"I'm here to pick up my son." A firm voice said sternly, sounding a bit annoyed by his very words.

Dick smiled inwardly when he recognized the voice, which was the voice of his adopted father. The older man entered the nurse's office and sat down at the end of the cot that Dick currently was laying down on and put a firm hand over the boy's smaller one.

"How you feeling?" Bruce asked, his voice edged with a certain warmness.

"Crappy." Dick said in reply and then shrugged.

"How long has this been going on for." The man asked next, inspecting his son.

"A few days." Dick muttered and then shrugged again.

"You should have told me that this continued." Bruce said in a gentle tone.

"I know." Dick said, folding his arms behind his head. "Its just the fights never got this bad, usually I'd fight back and it scare him off for a bit."

Bruce sighed, but felt a twinge of pride when he heard that his son could stand up for himself. He got up and then helped Dick up and patted his back.

"Lets go home." Bruce said as he walked Dick to the car.

"Can we stop at McDonalds first?" Dick asked suddenly. "I'm pretty sure a milkshake will help with the pain I am currently feeling."

Bruce turned to him and looked his son over again. He had a busted lip, his clothes where a mess and he was covered in bruises, both old and new. Normally he would refuse, but in this case.

"Sure."


End file.
